Aku Memilihmu
by Enji86
Summary: #AU#Terinspirasi dari sebuah film dan kondisi politik Indonesia#Seorang wanita asing masuk ke dalam kehidupan Shinichi dan seorang detektif pun berubah menjadi gubernur. Kok bisa ya? Selamat membaca dan berkomentar! XD
1. Ai Haibara

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Hai para pembaca sekalian! Apa kabar? Ini adalah cerita terbaruku jadi... selamat membaca dan berkomentar! XD

* * *

**Aku Memilihmu**

By Enji86

**Chapter 1 – Ai Haibara**

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang stroberi menatap air sungai di bawahnya dari atas jembatan dalam diam. Dia tidak bisa hidup lagi. Dia tidak mau. Akan sangat berat baginya melanjutkan hidup setelah apa yang terjadi. Jadi dia harus mengakhiri semuanya. Sekarang.

XXX

Shinichi duduk di bangku di tepi sungai Temuzu dengan lesu. Dia baru saja ditolak oleh calon ibu mertuanya. Dia pun menghela nafas. Dia sudah berteman dengan pacarnya, Ran, sejak mereka masih kecil dan dia sudah pacaran dengan Ran sejak SMA. Sekarang dia sudah berusia 25 tahun dan dia sudah siap mengajak Ran untuk berumah tangga. Penghasilannya sebagai detektif juga lumayan besar, namun itu tidak bisa membuat calon ibu mertuanya merestui hubungan mereka. Dan hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu, calon ibu mertuanya tidak mau putrinya menikah dengan detektif.

Shinichi bisa mengerti kenapa calon ibu mertuanya seperti itu. Ayah Ran adalah seorang detektif dan rumah tangga orang tua Ran berantakan. Saat Ran berusia 14 tahun, orang tua Ran akhirnya bercerai setelah sering cekcok. Ibu Ran kemudian sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya yang sangat besar, sementara Ayah Ran menjadi pemabuk. Ran sendiri lebih memilih ikut ayahnya yang pemabuk dan tidak mau ikut ibunya. Lalu sejak 2 tahun lalu, mau tidak mau Ran harus ikut ibunya karena ayahnya meninggal setelah menderita gagal hati dan gagal ginjal akibat kecanduan alkohol.

Yang Shinichi tidak mengerti adalah dia sudah berkali-kali menunjukkan kalau dia berbeda dari Ayah Ran, namun Ibu Ran tetap saja tidak mau menerimanya. Ibu Ran berkata padanya bahwa dia mau Ran menikah dengan pejabat atau pengusaha kaya, jadi kalau dia mau menikah dengan Ran, dia harus mengubah profesinya.

"Mengubah profesi, huh?" gumam Shinichi sambil tertawa sinis. Dia sudah mengabaikan keinginan ayahnya yang menginginkan dirinya meneruskan bisnis keluarga, demi menjadi detektif, dan sekarang calon ibu mertuanya ingin dia membuang impiannya itu? Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak mau menjadi pejabat atau pengusaha kaya. Dia hanya mau menjadi detektif.

Tiba-tiba mata Shinichi menangkap sebuah sosok di atas jembatan dan matanya pun membesar ketika dia melihat sosok tersebut jatuh ke sungai dari atas jembatan. Dia yakin sosok yang jatuh ke sungai itu adalah orang. Lalu tanpa mempedulikan apapun, dia terjun ke sungai untuk menyelamatkan orang itu. Air sungai yang dingin dan udara malam yang menusuk tidak membuatnya gentar untuk terus mencari. Akhirnya setelah 15 menit, dia sudah berenang ke tepi sungai dengan orang yang jatuh ke sungai tadi. Dia menggendong orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita, ke mobilnya dan langsung melesat ke rumah sakit.

XXX

Shinichi menghela nafas sambil menatap wanita yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit di depannya. Saat wanita itu sadar tadi, wanita itu marah-marah kepadanya karena dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Wanita itu berontak ketika dia mencoba menghalanginya bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah mencabut infus dari lengannya dan akhirnya wanita itu kembali pingsan setelah beberapa langkah menuju pintu. Untung dia bisa menangkap tubuh wanita itu dengan sigap sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Dokter dan perawat baru saja pergi dari kamar tersebut setelah memeriksa dan memasang infus wanita itu kembali. Dokter berkata pada Shinichi bahwa kondisi wanita itu stabil dan tidak ada cedera serius sehingga wanita itu bisa pulang dalam beberapa hari.

Shinichi pun kembali menghela nafas. Dia tahu ini tidak bagus, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Dia mengambil gulungan perban yang berada di atas meja, yang tadi dimintanya dari perawat, dan mulai mengikat tangan dan kaki wanita itu ke pinggiran tempat tidur. Setelah itu, dia mengunci pintu kamar rumah sakit tersebut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di kamar tersebut.

XXX

"Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan ini?"

Shinichi pun mendongak dari novel Sherlock Holmes yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap wajah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Sampai aku yakin kau tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi," jawab Shinichi.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu," ucap orang itu dengan sinis.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu...," ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh orang itu.

"Ya, ya, kau adalah detektif dan bla bla bla," potong orang itu, masih dengan nada sinis.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti," ucap Shinichi dengan nada sinis pula. Kemudian dia kembali menekuni novel Sherlock Holmes-nya.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap orang itu lagi setelah hening sejenak.

Shinichi tidak menggubrisnya.

"Aku tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi," lanjut orang itu setelah Shinichi tidak kunjung menanggapinya.

Shinichi tetap menekuni novel Sherlock Holmes-nya.

Orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya wanita itu pun menghela nafas sambil menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terikat ke pinggiran tempat tidur dengan perban. Lalu dia menoleh ke pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang kanan.

Shinichi yang melirik wanita itu dari balik novel Sherlock Holmes-nya akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Shinichi sehingga wanita itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepadanya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" wanita itu balik bertanya dengan agak ketus.

Shinichi pun menatap wajah wanita itu.

"Aku akan menghubungi keluargamu. Lalu setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu," jawab Shinichi.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga," ucap wanita itu.

"Jadi kau tidak mau lepas dari situ? Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Shinichi. Dia menutup novel Sherlock Holmes-nya dan meletakkannya di meja. Kemudian dia bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju pintu. Dia sangat lapar jadi dia ingin pergi ke kantin rumah sakit untuk mengganjal perutnya. Padahal dia sudah makan malam beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi dia sudah lapar lagi sekarang.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya wanita itu.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah diiringi tatapan wanita itu. Saat tangan Shinichi memegang kenop pintu, wanita itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ai Haibara," ucap wanita itu sehingga Shinichi langsung menoleh ke wanita itu.

"Itu namaku," lanjut wanita itu sambil membuang muka.

Shinichi tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap wanita itu.

XXX

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kalau aku sudah punya uang, aku akan membayarmu kembali," ucap Ai pada Shinichi di depan pintu rumah sakit, kemudian dia membungkuk pada Shinichi. Hari itu Ai sudah diijinkan pulang oleh dokter.

"Kemana kau akan pergi? Bukankah kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku harus mencari tempat tinggal hari ini," jawab Ai sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kau bisa tinggal denganku untuk sementara dan aku bisa mencarikan tempat tinggal untukmu," ucap Shinichi sehingga Ai menyeringai.

"Sehingga kau bisa mengikatku di tempat tidurmu, begitu kan Tuan Detektif Mesum?" tanya Ai sehingga wajah Shinichi memerah.

"Aku tidak mesum. Aku kan melakukan itu karena...," ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh Ai.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," ucap Ai sambil tertawa kecil sementara Shinichi menatapnya dengan agak kesal. "Selamat tinggal," ucap Ai setelah dia berhenti tertawa. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi, sementara Shinichi menatapnya menjauh.

XXX

Shinichi tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini. Sejak malam itu, dia belum menghubungi Ran sama sekali dan malah menyibukkan dirinya dengan Ai, wanita yang diselamatkannya pada malam itu. Sekarang dia bahkan menguntit Ai yang baru saja memisahkan diri darinya. Dia berdalih bahwa dia masih curiga kalau Ai akan berusaha bunuh diri lagi setelah berpisah darinya, makanya dia menguntit Ai sambil menyamar. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tahu dia hanya menggunakan Ai sebagai pelarian yang membuatnya sibuk sehingga dia bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Ran dan ibu Ran.

Setelah Ai berpisah dari Shinichi, Ai ternyata hanya duduk di bangku yang ada di tepi sungai Temuzu sepanjang pagi. Lalu saat jam makan siang, Shinichi melihat Ai menatap orang-orang yang sedang makan burger di restoran cepat saji yang terbuka dengan pandangan ingin. Shinichi pun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena dia tahu Ai tidak punya uang. Dia pun membeli burger dan membayar seorang anak kecil untuk memberikannya pada Ai dengan imbalan es krim.

Shinichi melihat Ai terkejut saat anak kecil itu langsung berlari pergi setelah meletakkan bungkusan burger di pangkuannya. Ai menatap bungkusan burger di pangkuannya itu, lalu memegangnya dengan tangannya. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir Ai. Dia sudah akan membuka bungkus burger tersebut ketika seorang pengemis cilik tiba-tiba meminta-minta kepadanya.

Ai menatap pengemis itu, lalu menatap burger di tangannya. Ai pun kembali tersenyum dan memberikan burger di tangannya kepada pengemis itu. Pengemis cilik itu pun kelihatan senang dan berlalu dari Ai dengan riang sementara Ai menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Shinichi yang mengamati Ai pun jadi agak terkejut melihatnya. Dia tidak menyangka Ai bisa sebaik itu pada orang lain. Selama di rumah sakit, Ai hanya terlihat seperti wanita yang menyebalkan, berwajah datar dan selalu sinis pada apa saja.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Shinichi sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah akan membeli burger lagi untuk Ai, tapi Ai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi sehingga Shinichi harus mengurungkan niatnya itu dan melangkah mengikuti Ai.

XXX

Shinichi melihat Ai keluar dari pintu rumah makan dimana Ai bekerja sehingga Shinichi kembali bersiap untuk menguntit Ai lagi. Saat itu, hari sudah malam. Tadi siang, setelah beranjak dari sungai Temuzu, Ai langsung bergerak untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ai akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di rumah makan sehingga Ai bisa makan siang dan makan malam.

Menurut tebakan Shinichi, Ai pasti akan mencari tempat untuk menginap sekarang. Mungkin Ai akan menginap di penginapan murah yang ada di dekat situ dan bekerja di rumah makan itu lagi besok. Jadi sekarang Shinichi tinggal memastikan dimana Ai menginap malam ini dan setelah itu dia bisa pulang. Meskipun dia merasa terhibur dengan menguntit Ai, tapi dia juga sudah lelah dan agak mengantuk sehingga dia ingin pulang ke apartemennya.

Shinichi pun mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia melihat Ai berjalan ke kawasan hiburan malam. Dia tahu di kawasan tersebut banyak hotel-hotel murah yang biasanya digunakan untuk sarana prostitusi, tapi meskipun Ai tidak punya uang, tidak seharusnya Ai menginap di salah satu hotel tersebut. Apa Ai tidak khawatir kalau dirinya juga dicap sebagai wanita penghibur karena menginap disana?

Shinichi pun tidak bisa mempercayai matanya ketika dia melihat Ai masuk ke salah satu klub malam yang ada di kawasan tersebut setelah membaca sebuah poster di sebelah pintu masuk. Dia hanya bisa melongo di tempatnya berdiri. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Kenapa Ai masuk ke sana? Apa Ai memang suka pergi ke klub malam? Itu mungkin saja karena dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengenal Ai. Lalu apakah dia harus masuk ke klub malam tersebut untuk mencari tahu?

Sebelum Shinichi sempat mengambil keputusan, dia melihat seseorang keluar dari klub malam tersebut dengan mengenakan kostum gadis kelinci dan keranjang di tangan. Itu Ai. Mulutnya pun menganga dan wajahnya menjadi merah karena Ai terlihat sangat seksi dalam kostum gadis kelinci yang biasa dikenakan wanita-wanita penghibur di klub malam. Kostum itu begitu terbuka padahal malam begitu dingin.

Shinichi melihat Ai membagi-bagikan tisu klub malam tersebut kepada orang-orang yang lewat. Dia jadi teringat ucapan Ai di rumah sakit tadi, tentang mengikat Ai di tempat tidurnya. Dia pun jadi berfantasi tentang mengikat Ai yang mengenakan kostum gadis kelinci di tempat tidurnya. Kalau yang seperti itu, tentu saja dia tidak keberatan meskipun dia akan menerima tatapan jutek dari Ai dan dikatai mesum oleh Ai.

Senyum mesum yang melintas di wajah Shinichi pun sontak menghilang ketika dia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang berusaha menggoda Ai dan memegang-megang Ai sementara Ai berusaha menghindar. Seorang penjaga klub malam pun keluar untuk mengusir laki-laki tersebut, tapi laki-laki tersebut malah marah-marah. Penjaga klub malam tersebut kelihatan ciut ketika laki-laki itu mengancamnya. Lalu dua orang laki-laki lain ikut berkumpul di situ. Salah satu dari mereka langsung menahan lengan Ai di belakang punggung Ai sementara Ai tidak berdaya melawan. Keranjang berisi tisu jatuh ke jalan dan isinya berserakan.

Laki-laki yang marah-marah kepada penjaga klub malam tersebut langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika laki-laki yang memegangi Ai memanggilnya. Sepertinya dua orang lelaki itu adalah teman atau anak buahnya. Laki-laki itu langsung melangkah ke arah Ai, sementara anak buahnya yang satu lagi mengintimidasi penjaga klub malam.

Laki-laki itu membelai wajah Ai, lalu turun ke bahu Ai dan bagian atas dada Ai yang terbuka sementara Ai berusaha keras berontak. Lalu sebelum Shinichi sadar atas apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dia sudah berada di sana dan langsung menonjok wajah laki-laki itu hingga laki-laki itu jatuh ke tanah. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, dia terus menghajar laki-laki tersebut sementara yang lain hanya mematung di tempatnya karena terkejut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya anak buah laki-laki itu sadar sehingga dia melepaskan Ai dan bergegas menuju Shinichi, begitu juga dengan anak buah yang satunya. Mereka berusaha menghentikan Shinichi, tapi Shinichi benar-benar seperti orang kalap. Dia menghajar mereka semua tanpa ragu. Penyamaran yang dipakainya pun sudah terlepas semua sehingga Ai yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya menatap Shinichi dengan terkejut.

Lalu salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik bajunya dan menyerang Shinichi. Pipi Shinichi pun sempat tergores pisau saat Shinichi menghindari pisau yang diarahkan ke wajahnya. Lalu sabetan pisau itu juga mengenai lengan kiri Shinichi, namun seperti tidak merasakannya, Shinichi menyerang laki-laki berpisau itu sehingga laki-laki itu jatuh ke tanah dan pisaunya terlepas dari genggamannya. Dia terus menghajar mereka sampai mereka lari terbirit-birit dari situ.

Ai terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia mengambil salah satu bungkusan tisu yang berserakan di tanah dan membukanya. Dia mengambil selembar tisu dan bergegas menghampiri Shinichi untuk menghapus darah di pipi Shinichi yang tergores pisau. Saat itu Ai belum menyadari kalau lengan Shinichi terluka.

Shinichi pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ai ketika Ai melangkah menghampirinya dengan tisu di tangannya. Dia tahu apa maksud Ai ketika Ai mengarahkan tisu di tangannya ke wajahnya sehingga dia menunduk agar Ai tidak kesulitan menghapus darah dari pipinya karena dia memang lebih tinggi dari Ai. Lalu tanpa dikehendakinya, tatapan matanya jatuh pada belahan dada Ai. Wajahnya pun memerah dan setelah dia mampu mengendalikan dirinya untuk berhenti menatap bagian tubuh Ai itu, dia segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Ai. Setelah itu, dia memegang pergelangan tangan Ai dan menarik Ai melangkah bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli meskipun aku harus mengikatmu di tempat tidurku, pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku," ucap Shinichi.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Hutang

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Hai pembaca sekalian! Maaf ya, update-nya lamaaa bangeet. Tapi apa boleh buat, penulis benar-benar sibuk. LOL

Penulis mungkin tidak bisa update secara teratur seperti biasanya, tapi begitu chapter berikutnya selesai, penulis akan segera meng-upload-nya. Oke? XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Aku Memilihmu**

By Enji86

**Chapter ****2**** – ****Hutang**

"Apa ini yang kau sebut rumah?" tanya Ai dengan sinis ketika dia dan Shinichi sudah berada di apartemen Shinichi.

Apartemen Shinichi itu terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Baju dan sampah bekas makanan berserakan di berbagai sudut apartemen. Selain itu, piring dan gelas kotor juga menumpuk di wastafel dapur.

"Ini kan hanya kotor sedikit," ucap Shinichi.

"Sedikit?" tanya Ai sambil menatap Shinichi dengan sinis sehingga Shinichi menjadi kesal.

"Iya, hanya sedikit. Paling-paling hanya perlu dibersihkan sebentar. Lagipula seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kau punya tempat menginap malam ini," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi," ucap Ai sambil berbalik sehingga Shinichi langsung meraih lengan Ai untuk menahan Ai.

"Baik, baik, apartemen ini memang kotor. Kau puas sekarang?" ucap Shinichi.

Ai pun berbalik kembali dan menatap Shinichi.

"Aku masih punya cukup uang untuk pergi ke sauna. Aku bisa tidur di sana," ucap Ai.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau digoda pria hidung belang lagi di sana? Lagipula aku juga bisa membersihkan apartemenku," sahut Shinichi. Kemudian dia melepaskan lengan Ai dan mulai berusaha membersihkan sofa dan mejanya dari baju-bajunya dan sampah.

Ai pun mengamati Shinichi dengan heran. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Shinichi melakukan semua ini. Dia tidak mengenal Shinichi dan Shinichi juga tidak mengenalnya. Jadi kenapa? Meskipun begitu, dia juga sangat berterima kasih pada Shinichi. Kalau tidak ada Shinichi, dia pasti sudah mati, atau lebih buruk dari itu, diperkosa laki-laki hidung belang.

Ai kemudian melihat Shinichi mengerang dan memegangi lengannya sehingga Ai jadi ingat tadi dia berniat mengobati pipi Shinichi yang tergores pisau sesampainya di apartemen Shinichi. Ai pun melangkah menghampiri Shinichi.

"Ada apa dengan lenganmu? Apa lenganmu terluka?" tanya Ai.

"Kupikir begitu. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," jawab Shinichi sehingga Ai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dimana kotak obatnya?" tanya Ai sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Shinichi balik bertanya, namun Ai tidak menjawabnya karena dia sudah menemukan lokasi kotak obat di ruangan tersebut.

Ai pun melangkah ke arah kotak obat dan kemudian kembali ke Shinichi. Dia mendudukkan Shinichi di sofa, kemudian dia ikut duduk.

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka," ucap Ai sambil membasahi kapas dengan antiseptik.

Shinichi pun jadi agak canggung karena Ai tiba-tiba bicara begitu. Biasanya Ai hanya bisa bicara sinis padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," ucap Shinichi dengan canggung. Lalu sekali lagi, tanpa sengaja, pandangan matanya jatuh pada paha Ai yang hanya tertutup stocking hitam transparan dengan corak kotak-kotak. Dia pun meneguk ludahnya sehingga Ai yang akan mengobati pipinya yang tergores pisau jadi menyadari tatapan Shinichi pada pahanya.

Ai pun segera menyambar salah satu t-shirt yang ada di dekat situ untuk menutupi pahanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, dasar mesum!" ucap Ai dengan galak.

"Itu bukan salahku. Salahmu sendiri memakai pakaian seperti itu," ucap Shinichi membela diri.

Ai terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa ada pakaian bersih yang bisa kupakai di sini?" tanya Ai dengan nada menyindir karena banyak pakaian bekas pakai di sekitar tempatnya duduk sehingga Shinichi kembali menatapnya dengan kesal.

"_Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita begitu menyebalkan seperti dia?"_ batin Shinichi dengan tidak habis pikir. Tapi dia menahan dirinya. Sekarang dia merasa benar-benar lelah sehingga dia tidak ingin bertengkar.

"Lemari bajuku ada di sana," jawab Shinichi sambil menunjuk lemari yang berada di dekat tempat tidur.

Ai pun bangkit dan melangkah ke lemari baju Shinichi. Lalu setelah dia menemukan pakaian yang dirasanya cocok, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Ai kembali meneruskan mengobati pipi Shinichi setelah dia berganti pakaian.

Ketika Ai mulai menempelkan kapas berantiseptik di pipi Shinichi yang terluka, Shinichi langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengaduh karena rasanya sangat perih.

"Kau ini manja sekali. Sini, kalau tidak diobati lukanya akan berbekas. Nanti tidak ada gadis yang mau denganmu," ucap Ai.

"Aku sudah punya pacar," ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu nanti pacarmu akan meninggalkanmu kalau lukanya berbekas," ucap Ai.

"Dia bukan wanita seperti itu," ucap Shinichi.

Ai pun memutar bola matanya dan maju mendekati Shinichi. Dia memegang leher Shinichi dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shinichi.

"Tahan sedikit. Kau kan laki-laki. Nanti kalau kau tidak tahan, aku akan menciummu untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu, setuju?" ucap Ai sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan kaget.

Tanpa membuang waktu Ai segera mengobati pipi Shinichi diselingi erangan pelan Shinichi selama beberapa kali. Tapi Shinichi tetap bertahan sementara matanya terfokus pada bibir Ai.

Ai menempelkan perban untuk menutupi pipi Shinichi yang tergores sambil tersenyum geli.

"Laki-laki mesum itu memang paling mudah dimanipulasi," ucap Ai sehingga Shinichi jadi sadar dan menatap Ai dengan kesal.

Shinichi sudah akan meluapkan kekesalannya, tapi begitu Ai kembali menatapnya dia hanya bisa terdiam. Rasanya lembut, tatapan mata Ai padanya. Atau mungkin dia hanya terlalu merindukan Ran sehingga dia merasa begitu. Dia pun jadi memikirkan Ran, namun hanya sedetik karena Ai sedang membuka kancing kemejanya yang paling atas.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Shinichi dengan gugup. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia tidak berusaha menghentikan Ai sama sekali. Pemandangan Ran sedang melucuti pakaiannya adalah sesuatu yang ingin dilihatnya. Namun, dia juga tidak keberatan kalau Ai yang melakukannya.

"Aku akan mengobati lenganmu," jawab Ai sambil meneruskan membuka kancing kemeja Shinichi.

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Shinichi sebagai tanggapan.

Setelah semua kancing kemeja Shinichi terlepas, Ai melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh Shinichi. Dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati saat dia melepaskan lengan Shinichi yang terluka dari kemeja tersebut agar lukanya tidak bertambah parah.

"Syukurlah lenganmu hanya tergores, jadi lukanya tidak dalam. Namun goresannya memang agak panjang," komentar Ai setelah dia mengobservasi lengan Shinichi yang terluka. Lalu dia mulai membersihkan darah di sekitar luka Shinichi sebelum mengobatinya.

Selama Ai bekerja mengobatinya, Shinichi terus menatap Ai sambil sesekali mengerang karena lukanya terasa perih. Dia sedang mencoba memutuskan sesuatu tentang Ai. Saat dia memastikan identitas Ai pada Detektif Takagi, yang merupakan teman baiknya di kepolisian, dia jadi tahu bahwa Ai baru berusia 23 tahun, 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah dia bisa menganggap Ai sebagai adik perempuannya. Dia kan anak tunggal, jadi mungkin itu sebabnya dia begitu tertarik pada Ai. Mungkin dia ingin Ai menjadi adik perempuannya. Apalagi Ai juga sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Shinichi menjadi bingung saat Ai datang sambil membawa baskom dan handuk kecil setelah Ai selesai mengobatinya.

"Kenapa kau membawa baskom berisi air?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada heran.

"Aku rasa kau perlu mandi," jawab Ai.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan itu?" tanya Shinichi dengan bingung.

"Aku akan memandikanmu," jawab Ai dengan santai.

"Huh?" Shinichi hanya bisa melongo.

XXX

Shinichi sempat merasa deg-degan tadi saat Ai berkata akan memandikannya. Dia bahkan belum pernah telanjang di depan Ran, jadi mana bisa dia telanjang di depan wanita lain. Tapi di sisi lain, kalau Ai memintanya telanjang, dia merasa dia pasti akan menurut. Dia merasa dia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak Ai malam itu.

Namun ternyata Ai tidak tertarik dengan tubuh bagian bawah Shinichi sehingga kekhawatiran Shinichi tadi sia-sia saja. Ai tidak meminta Shinichi membuka celananya dan hanya membasuh wajah dan tubuh bagian atas Shinichi dengan handuk basah. Setelah itu, Ai membantunya memakai piyamanya.

"Jadi kau pernah bekerja sebagai perawat?" tanya Shinichi setelah Ai selesai mengancingkan piyamanya.

"Iya, pernah," jawab Ai.

"Pantas kau kelihatan cekatan sekali barusan, seperti sudah biasa melakukannya," komentar Shinichi.

Ai bangkit dari sofa tanpa berkata apa-apa dan berjalan ke arah wastafel dapur sambil membawa baskom air bekas mandi Shinichi tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Karena memang sudah waktunya berhenti," jawab Ai sambil melangkah ke tempat tidur Shinichi dan mulai membereskan tempat tidur yang berantakan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya sudah waktunya berhenti?" tanya Shinichi dengan bingung. Tapi Ai tidak menjawab sehingga Shinichi hanya bisa mengira-ngira saja.

Shinichi lalu menguap. Dia merasa sangat nyaman setelah mandi, atau lebih tepatnya dimandikan oleh Ai sehingga dia jadi mengantuk. Sepertinya dia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang. Aku sudah membereskan tempat tidurmu," ucap Ai sambil melangkah kembali ke sofa.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya. Aku akan tidur di sini," ucap Shinichi.

"Yah, lenganmu sedang terluka. Kalau kau jatuh dari sofa saat tidur, lenganmu bisa terluka lagi. Jadi lebih baik kau tidur di tempat tidurmu," ucap Ai.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan jatuh," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia berbaring di sofa. "Aduh, aku ngantuk sekali. Aku pikir aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Sofa ini memang sangat enak dipakai tidur," ucap Shinichi, bicara sendiri. Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan pura-pura tertidur.

Ai pun memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum geli. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah ke dapur untuk cuci piring. Tumpukan peralatan makan yang kotor pun segera berubah menjadi peralatan makan bersih yang tertata rapi. Setelah itu, dia mengumpulkan pakaian bekas pakai Shinichi yang bertebaran di sudut apartemen Shinichi dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mesin cuci. Dia akan membiarkan mesin cuci bekerja malam ini sehingga besok pagi pakaian-pakaian tersebut bisa dijemur. Dia juga mengumpulkan sampah yang bertebaran di apartemen Shinichi dan berniat menyapu lantai besok pagi.

Setelah semuanya dirasa beres, Ai mengambil selimut dari lemari Shinichi dan menyelimuti Shinichi yang sudah terlelap di sofa. Lalu dia pergi tidur. Dia berbaring dengan mata terbuka selama beberapa saat.

"_Kalau waktunya sudah tiba, bagaimana aku akan menghadapinya? Apa aku bisa?"_ tanya Ai dalam hati. Dia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu menutup matanya untuk tidur. _"Sudah kuduga, mati itu memang lebih baik,"_ ucapnya dalam hati sebelum terlelap.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Shinichi terbangun dengan heran.

"_Huh? Dimana ini?"_ tanya Shinichi dalam hati sambil celingukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Shinichi sadar kalau dia sedang berada di apartemennya sendiri. Apartemennya itu terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi sehingga dia jadi pangling. Dia pun merasa agak bodoh karenanya.

"_Tapi siapa yang membersihkan tempat ini?"_ tanya Shinichi dalam hati. Lalu dia teringat pada Ai. _"Oh iya, aku kan kemarin membawanya pulang,"_ batinnya.

Shinichi pun menoleh ke arah tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidurnya terlihat rapi sehingga dia kembali bingung. Dia pun melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Hei, apa kau ada di dalam?" tanya Shinichi setelah mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam.

Tidak ada orang di dalam kamar mandi.

Shinichi menjadi agak panik dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi.

"_Jangan-jangan...,"_ batin Shinichi sambil bergegas pergi keluar dari apartemennya.

"_Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak pergi. Dasar wanita itu!"_ ucap Shinichi dengan geram sambil melangkah dengan terburu-buru.

XXX

Shinichi melangkah dengan lunglai menuju bangunan apartemennya. Dia sudah berusaha mencari Ai di sekitar bangunan apartemennya, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Ai. Ketika apartemennya sudah dekat, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya agak membesar ketika dia melihat seseorang melangkah ke arahnya dari kejauhan.

Shinichi pun berdiri diam di tempatnya sambil menatap orang tersebut, sementara jarak mereka semakin dekat. Lalu sepertinya orang itu menyadari keberadaannya saat jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat sehingga orang itu menatapnya dengan heran sambil melangkah ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya orang itu, yaitu Ai, dengan nada heran.

"A-aku...," Shinichi tergagap. Tapi dia segera mengendalikan dirinya dan mulai berbicara seperti biasanya. "Aku habis lari pagi," jawab Shinichi dengan tenang.

"Dengan memakai piyama dan sandal?" tanya Ai lagi dengan alis terangkat.

"Iya, aku memang biasa memakai piyama dan sandal saat lari pagi. Apa itu jadi masalah buatmu?" sahut Shinichi dengan angkuh.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Ai dengan geli.

"Kau sendiri dari mana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku? Aku pergi ke klub malam yang kemarin untuk mengembalikan kostum dan mengambil bajuku, lalu...," ucapan Ai terpotong oleh seruan Shinichi.

"Apa? Kau pergi ke sana lagi? Apa kau sudah gila?" seru Shinichi.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi aku harus mengembalikan kostum dan mengambil bajuku, jadi...," ucapan Ai lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Tempat itu berbahaya, jadi kenapa kau pergi ke sana lagi? Apa kau ini sudah tidak waras?" omel Shinichi dengan marah.

Ai sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyahuti omelan Shinichi ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia dan Shinichi sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitar situ. Dia pun langsung menggamit lengan kanan Shinichi.

"Kita bicarakan ini di atas," gumam Ai sambil menarik Shinichi, yang menatapnya dengan geram, pergi dari situ.

XXX

"Yang benar saja, Kudo-kun. Kau bukan ayahku," ucap Ai dengan geli sekaligus kesal.

"Aku bisa jadi kakak laki-lakimu," ucap Shinichi.

"Yang benar saja," gumam Ai dengan nada tidak habis pikir. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau jadi adik perempuanmu," ucap Ai pada Shinichi.

Saat itu Ai sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, sementara Shinichi duduk menghadap meja dapur yang mirip seperti meja bar, yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruangan yang lain. Meja dapur ini juga berfungsi sebagai meja makan dan kursinya juga mirip dengan kursi bar. Mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka di luar tadi. Jika ada yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua, pasti mereka tidak akan percaya bahwa mereka berdua baru kenal beberapa hari.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku," sahut Ai.

"Menjaga dirimu sendiri kau bilang? Apa kau sudah lupa kejadian tadi malam dan beberapa malam yang lalu saat kau terjun ke sungai?" ucap Shinichi dengan tajam.

"Tapi kenyataannya aku kan baik-baik saja pagi ini. Jadi tidak ada bedanya kau pergi denganku atau tidak. Karena itu jangan cerewet dan makan sarapanmu," ucap Ai dengan tak kalah tajam.

Shinichi sebenarnya masih ingin mendebat Ai, tapi dia juga sudah lapar. Melihat makanan sudah terhidang di depannya membuat air liurnya ingin menetes.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja," ucap Shinichi dengan angkuh.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Lain kali?" tanya Ai sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya, lain kali. Kau akan terus bersamaku sampai hutangmu lunas," jawab Shinichi yang sudah mulai makan.

"Apa?" seru Ai.

Shinichi tidak menggubris seruan Ai dan terus makan dengan tenang sementara Ai menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Komentar :  
**

**aishanara87 : **Di chapter ini ada usianya Ai. Kalau tentang nggak pakai nama Shiho, itu ada rahasianya dong. xixixi

**putri ais : **Ok. XD

**Risca96 : **Iya, terima kasih. XD

**uchiha azaka : **Boleh banget. XD

**ichirukilover30 : **Ok. XD

**ShuYuuki : **Iya, lanjut. XD

**Aquos35 : **Soalnya uang lebih penting bagi Ai saat itu, jadi mau kerja apa saja boleh. Ya, sengaja dong, karena ada misterinya dari penggunaan nama itu. Boleh banget, silakan di-follow terus. XD

**Natsumichan Uharu : **Kyaaa, terima kasih. XD

**JeanCosz : **Cie, yang pengin rate-nya berubah. xixixi. Tapi kayaknya c nggak bakal berubah. xixixi

**Amiya Haiwa : **Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget? xixixi

**rei : **Trims. XD

**Lovely merz : **Nggak ada BO kok disini. Adanya orang-orang kaya yang berebut kekuasaan. XD

**Julian : **Iya, aku akan mulai menghapus cerita-ceritaku karena maraknya pembajakan. Coba cari di kaskus, mungkin masih ada ceritanya, tapi judulnya mungkin berbeda. XD

**Musyari Binta Aqila Kahfi : **Ran masih muncul. XD

**Natsunosora-hime : **Akan berlanjut. XD

**kimnadiata : **Waaaa... XD

**Keesha girls : **Nggak ada. Tentu saja ada rahasianya dibalik nama itu. XD

**Asma Syahidah : **Usia Ai ada di chapter ini. XD

**Xl : **Bakalan ada lanjutannya koq. Sabar. XD

**Guest : **Ngapain ngejar-ngejar. Kan mereka pacaran? xixixi

**hinanarusaku : **Iya. XD

**siska : **Itu mah jadwal minum obat. xixixi

**gLee : **Terima kasih. XD

**Chairunissa Hailey : **Ok. Trims. XD

**Kuas tak bertinta : **LOL. Kasih tahu nggak ya? xixixi

**choco conaru : **LOL. Maunya. xixixi. Rate-nya bakal tetep T. xixixi

**melinjo asem : **Kya... kya... kya... Iya, biasa banget c. xixixi

**Misyel : **Penginnya begitu. Tapi selera humorku itu lho yang nggak tertolong. XD

**Hayu : **Ok. Trims. Tapi mungkin belum bisa reguler kayak biasanya. XD

**Guest : **Iya. XD

**mikku imatshu : **Usia Ai ada di chapter ini. XD

**edogawaAi : **Aku usahain. XD

**Guest : **Terima kasih. XD


	3. Membatasi Diri

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Special thanks to reynyah, Risca96, Nasumichan Uharu, raralarhas, melinjo asem, Aquos35, putri ais, Kuas tak bertinta, Amiya Haiwa, azalea winters, razioaray, Uchiha Yui, Poppy, Septianie, Nadiata, Irokawa kira, edogawaAi, HayaaShigure-kun, Hayi Yuki, Chairunissa Hailey, gLee, aishanara87 dan kiutemy. Maaf penulis belum bisa membalas komentarnya dan hanya bisa berterima kasih. InsyaAlloh, semua pertanyaan pembaca akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya cerita. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

**Aku Memilihmu**

By Enji86

**Chapter ****3**** – ****Membatasi Diri**

"Ini celanamu," ucap Ai sambil menyodorkan celana panjang dan celana dalam kepada Shinichi. "Cuci kakimu dan ganti celanamu. Setelah itu aku akan mengganti perbanmu dan memandikanmu seperti kemarin," lanjut Ai setelah Shinichi menerima celananya.

"Baiklah," sahut Shinichi sambil bangkit dari sofa untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Dan jangan lama-lama. Aku harus pergi bekerja setelah ini untuk membayar hutang," sindir Ai.

Shinichi yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi menoleh kepada Ai, kemudian dia tertawa geli.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Aku hanya butuh dirimu," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ai yang berdiri terpana di dekat sofa.

"_Apa itu tadi?"_ tanya Ai dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Shinichi langsung bersandar di pintu kamar mandi begitu dia menutupnya dan menepuk jidatnya.

"_Bodoh! Bicara apa aku barusan?"_ omel Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. _"Aku harap dia tidak salah paham,"_ batin Shinichi sambil menggantung celana bersihnya di gantungan baju di pintu kamar mandi.

XXX

Setelah Ai membantu Shinichi berpakaian, kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua gara-gara ucapan Shinichi tadi semakin kentara. Mereka hanya duduk diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Ai memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Setelah melihatku bekerja di klub malam dengan kostum seperti itu, aku bisa mengerti kalau kau mengira aku bukan wanita baik-baik. Tapi aku tidak akan tidur denganmu," ucap Ai sehingga Shinichi facepalm.

Ai kemudian bangkit dari sofa untuk pergi bekerja, tapi Shinichi segera menahan Ai dan menarik tangan Ai agar Ai kembali duduk di sofa.

"Kau salah paham. Maksudku bukan begitu," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia menjelaskan pada Ai apa maksud dari kata-katanya tadi.

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin aku jadi pembantu rumah tanggamu, begitu?" tanya Ai dengan sinis.

"Bukan. Hanya asisten rumah tangga. Kau juga tetap bisa bekerja di luar seperti biasanya," jawab Shinichi.

Ai masih menunjukkan wajah masam sehingga Shinichi menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, Haibara. Bukankah ini sangat menguntungkan? Kalau kau tinggal di sini, kau tidak perlu keluar uang untuk tempat tinggal dan makan. Kau bisa menabung untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang layak dengan gajimu di luar. Nanti kalau kau sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang layak, kau bisa pergi dari sini kapanpun kau mau. Ini bagus kan untuk kita berdua?" bujuk Shinichi.

Ai terdiam dan berpikir lama sekali, sebelum akhirnya dia menyatakan persetujuannya terhadap ide Shinichi.

"Yah, aku rasa kau ada benarnya," ucap Ai.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Aku akan memberimu jawaban secepatnya," jawab Ai.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau saja," ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti malam," ucap Ai sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan," ucap Shinichi.

Shinichi terus mengamati Ai sampai Ai menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya. Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ayahnya punya pelayan pribadi yang mengurus semua kebutuhan domestik ayahnya, tapi sekarang sepertinya dia mulai mengerti.

Shinichi pun tidak bisa menahan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

XXX

Beberapa hari setelah Ai menerima tawarannya, Shinichi duduk di sofa bersama Ai untuk menonton TV setelah mereka makan malam. Mereka menonton TV dalam diam, namun tidak dalam kecanggungan. Senyum tipis merekah di bibir Shinichi.

Ini benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Shinichi. Ai adalah teman serumah yang pas untuknya. Memang Ai kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan, terutama kesinisan Ai padanya. Tapi menurut Shinichi, Ai adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas sehingga Ai bisa mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Ai juga tidak terlalu cerewet dan sepertinya tahu kapan waktunya bicara atau diam. Intinya, dia tetap merasa nyaman seperti saat dia masih tinggal sendirian, meskipun sekarang ada yang tinggal bersamanya, dan dia juga merasa senang karena ada teman di rumah.

Shinichi kemudian teringat bagaimana Ai memandikannya ketika luka di lengannya masih belum bisa terkena air. Ai membasuh tubuhnya dengan handuk basah. Dan entah kenapa ingatannya itu tiba-tiba malah berubah menjadi fantasi terlarang. Dia jadi membayangkan Ai menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa handuk. Ai membelai dada, perut dan punggungnya dengan tangan. Dan Ai melakukan semua itu dengan mengenakan kostum gadis kelinci.

Shinichi pun terlonjak kaget ketika Ai menepuk bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ai dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Shinichi pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ai. Wajahnya merah dan dia agak berkeringat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shinichi dengan suara menggumam.

Ai menatap Shinichi dengan heran, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau segera berbaikan dengan pacarmu. Aku yakin dia bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu," ucap Ai sehingga Shinichi langsung menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Oi! Oi! Hubunganku dengan pacarku adalah hubungan yang bermoral. Kami tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kami menikah," ucap Shinichi.

"Huh? Kukira kau membayangkan makanan. Ternyata bukan ya? Lalu apa yang kau bayangkan sampai-sampai kau bilang kalian tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kalian menikah?" tanya Ai, pura-pura terkejut dan penasaran.

Shinichi pun facepalm, lalu kembali menatap Ai dengan kesal.

"Oh, diamlah," ucap Shinichi sehingga Ai tertawa.

"Meski begitu kau terus saja menyangkal kalau aku bilang kau laki-laki mesum," ucap Ai.

"Sudah kubilang tutup mulutmu," ucap Shinichi dengan sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Ai.

"Siapa bilang kami bertengkar? Dasar sok tahu!" sahut Shinichi dengan agak ketus.

"Kalau begitu jangan-jangan kau bohong padaku ya tentang kau yang sudah punya pacar itu?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Shinichi.

"Ya kalau begitu kau memang sedang bertengkar dengannya," Ai menyimpulkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan begitu?" tanya Shinichi dengan sinis.

"Buktinya sampai sekarang tidak ada wanita yang menerobos ke sini dan menamparku karena aku tinggal denganmu," jawab Ai sehingga Shinichi menatap Ai dengan agak terkejut. Meskipun samar, Ai kelihatannya khawatir kalau dia mungkin akan ditampar oleh Ran.

"Yang benar saja. Dia tidak akan menamparmu. Dia itu wanita yang sangat baik. Begitu aku menjelaskan semuanya padanya, dia akan mengerti," ucap Shinichi dengan geli.

"Kau baru bisa menjelaskannya kalau kau berbaikan dengannya. Kalau dia datang dan melihatku di sini sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya, dia pasti akan menamparku dan menuduhku macam-macam," ucap Ai.

"Sudah kubilang dia itu wanita yang sangat baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, jadi aku tahu dia tidak akan melakukannya," ucap Shinichi dengan nada menenangkan.

Ai menatap Shinichi dengan wajah penuh pemikiran selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV.

"Kalau dia memang sebaik itu, kenapa kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Ai.

"Yah...," ucap Shinichi ragu-ragu. Tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Ai.

"Begitu ya?" komentar Ai setelah mendengar cerita Shinichi.

"Bukankah dia sangat egois? Padahal kami saling mencintai, tapi dia tidak mengijinkan kami bersama hanya karena aku adalah seorang detektif," ucap Shinichi dengan nada menggerutu.

"Yah, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah calon ibu mertuamu. Kau hanya bisa mengubah dirimu sendiri," ucap Ai.

"Maksudmu aku harus melepaskan profesi detektifku dan menjadi seperti yang diinginkan calon ibu mertuaku? Lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan melakukannya," sahut Shinichi dengan agak emosi sehingga Ai tersenyum.

"Kudo-kun, kenapa kau begitu membatasi dirimu?" tanya Ai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjadi detektif sekaligus pengusaha sukses? Tidak bisakah kau menjadi detektif sekaligus pejabat tinggi? Tidak bisakah kau menjadi detektif sekaligus pengusaha sukses dan juga sekaligus pejabat tinggi?" sahut Ai sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan terbelalak.

"Itu...," Shinichi kehabisan kata-kata.

"Atau kalau calon ibu mertuamu benar-benar tidak suka dengan profesi detektif, kau bisa melakukannya dengan diam-diam sampai kau berhasil menikah dengan pacarmu. Setelah itu, dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa lagi kalau kau menjadi detektif karena kalian berdua sudah menikah, bukankah begitu?" ucap Ai.

Shinichi hanya bisa melongo pada Ai.

"Pikirkanlah hal itu," ucap Ai. Kemudian dia bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah ke tempat tidur.

Saat Shinichi berbaring di sofa untuk tidur, dia kembali memikirkan kata-kata Ai. Sejak kecil, hanya ada dua hal yang diinginkannya, menjadi detektif seperti Sherlock Holmes dan menikah dengan Ran. Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya dalam hidup selain kedua hal tersebut.

"_Aku hanya fokus pada cita-citaku, jadi itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai membatasi diri, bukan? Dia tidak berhak berkata begitu padaku,"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

Shinichi kemudian memejamkan matanya dan berusaha tidur dengan wajah manyun. Meskipun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sadar bahwa ucapan Ai memang ada benarnya. Terutama ketika dia ingat bahwa dia berkali-kali tidak mau memenuhi harapan orang tuanya sehingga membuat orang tuanya kecewa, karena dia hanya ingin jadi detektif dan menikah dengan Ran.

XXX

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," ucap Shinichi beberapa hari kemudian saat dia dan Ai sedang sarapan.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Ai.

"Ucapanmu tentang membatasi diri," jawab Shinichi.

"Oh," komentar Ai. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ai setelah diam sejenak.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya. Sejak kecil, aku hanya ingin menjadi detektif. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal lain," jawab Shinichi.

"Jadi kau akan menyerah dan merelakan pacarmu?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Shinichi cepat.

"Jadi kau akan mengajaknya kawin lari?" tanya Ai dengan geli.

"Oi! Oi!" sahut Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa untuk menyesuaikan kecepatan larimu dengan pacarmu sebelum kalian kawin lari agar tidak ada yang tertinggal, oke?" ucap Ai dengan geli.

Shinichi hanya memutar bola matanya pada Ai, kemudian melanjutkan sarapan sehingga Ai menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba dulu saja? Bukankah mencoba itu tidak ada salahnya?" tanya Ai sehingga Shinichi kembali menatapnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya juga," jawab Shinichi.

"Lalu?" tanya Ai.

"Aku akan mengajakmu karena kau yang sudah menasehatiku untuk tidak membatasi diri. Kau juga tidak membatasi diri, bukan?" jawab Shinichi sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ai dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau lihat menara stasiun TV yang menjulang itu?" Shinichi balik bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terlihat dari jendela.

Ai menatap menara tersebut, lalu kembali menatap Shinichi yang tersenyum lebar dengan bingung.

"Berhentilah bekerja paruh waktu karena aku akan mengajakmu kesana," ucap Shinichi.

"Kau akan mengajakku kesana?" tanya Ai dengan bingung. Namun, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak karena dia menyadari sesuatu. "Tidak mungkin...," ucap Ai dengan terpana.

"Iya, stasiun TV itu adalah milik keluargaku," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum puas. Dia sangat senang karena bisa membuat Ai terpana.

Yah, bagaimana mungkin Ai tidak terpana. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Shinichi adalah bagian dari keluarga Kudo yang terkenal itu, meskipun nama keluarga Shinichi adalah Kudo. Apalagi keluarga Kudo adalah keluarga terkaya nomer tiga se-Jepang, sementara Shinichi hanya tinggal di apartemen yang bisa dibilang sederhana.

Ai pun tidak bisa berkata-kata selama beberapa saat sementara Shinichi terus menatapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

XXX

"Apa menurutmu ini akan berhasil?" tanya Ran pada sepupunya, Aoko, yang sedang memesan sushi di sebuah restoran untuk dibungkus.

"Tentu saja. Kaito akan membantu kita. Kau pasti akan berbaikan lagi dengan Shinichi-kun malam ini," jawab Aoko.

Ran pun menghela nafas. Dia tahu dia seharusnya menghubungi Shinichi dan membicarakan masalah mereka, tapi dia tidak berani. Makanya Aoko berusaha menolongnya dengan mempertemukannya dengan Shinichi di apartemen Kaito yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen Shinichi.

Apartemen yang ditempati Kaito itu adalah pemberian ayah Shinichi karena Kaito bekerja menjadi artis di Kudo TV, yaitu di acara sulap. Bangunan apartemen itu sendiri adalah milik ayah Shinichi, makanya Shinichi tinggal di sana juga.

"Tenang saja, Ran. Nanti kita akan makan sushi berempat untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung, lalu aku dan Kaito akan pergi keluar sehingga kalian berdua bisa bicara. Kau harus membujuknya untuk menuruti kemauan ibumu. Katakan saja kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, dia pasti akan menurutimu," ucap Aoko sambil melangkah keluar dari restoran sushi bersama Ran.

Wajah Ran pun memerah.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal semacam itu pada detektif bodoh itu?" ucap Ran dengan angkuh.

"Bersikap gengsi seperti itu tidak akan membantumu. Apa kau mau kehilangan Shinichi-kun?" sahut Aoko.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku tidak mau mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu padanya. Titik," ucap Ran.

"Tapi Ran...," ucapan Aoko dipotong oleh Ran.

"Lagipula bukankah kau sendiri juga begitu. Sampai sekarang kau tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kaito karena gengsi, iya kan?" ucap Ran sehingga wajah Aoko juga bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak begitu. Aku hanya belum yakin saja," ucap Aoko dengan bersungut-sungut.

Tiba-tiba Ran berhenti melangkah sehingga Aoko ikut berhenti. Tak jauh di depan mereka, beberapa orang pria kelihatannya sedang berusaha mengganggu seorang wanita.

"Aoko, segera panggil bantuan. Aku akan menolong wanita itu," ucap Ran.

XXX

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Ai sambil membungkuk pada Ran dan Aoko. Kemudian dia menatap Ran dan Aoko dengan wajah penuh terima kasih.

"Apa kau tahu siapa mereka itu?" tanya Ran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang berjalan pulang ketika mereka tiba-tiba menghadangku," jawab Ai.

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali mereka berhasil kabur," ucap Ran.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau berjalan bersama kami. Berjalan sendirian di malam hari terkadang bisa berbahaya. Boleh kami tahu dimana rumahmu?" tanya Aoko.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan," sahut Ai.

"Tidak apa. Kami tidak merasa repot kok jika kami harus mengantarmu. Jadi dimana rumahmu?" ucap Ran.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa. Aku tinggal di apartemen Edogawa," ucap Ai.

"Eh?" ucap Ran dan Aoko bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ai dengan heran.

"Kebetulan kami juga mau ke sana untuk mengunjungi teman," jawab Aoko.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Ai sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama dan saling berkenalan dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Edogawa.

Ran dan Aoko pun menjadi sangat heran karena Ai tinggal di lantai yang sama dengan Shinichi dan Kaito. Mereka berdua mengikuti Ai yang terus melangkah sambil bertanya-tanya apakah Shinichi dan Kaito mengenal Ai karena sepertinya Ai bertetangga dengan mereka. Lalu begitu Ai berhenti melangkah, mereka berdua hanya bisa melongo.

Ai berhenti di depan pintu apartemen Shinichi.

XXX

Ai langsung duduk di sofa, di samping Shinichi yang sedang menonton TV, begitu dia masuk ke dalam apartemen Shinichi. Dia melepas jaketnya, lalu menatap lengannya yang kemerahan karena cengkeraman preman yang berusaha menjahatinya tadi. Rasanya lumayan sakit.

Shinichi yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Dia pun memegang lengan Shiho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ai sambil berusaha menarik lengannya dari tangan Shinichi. Namun Shinichi memegang lengannya dengan kuat sehingga dia mengerang kesakitan karena lengannya bertambah sakit.

Mendengar erangan Ai, Shinichi pun reflek melepaskan lengan Ai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa bagaimana? Kau sampai kesakitan begitu," ucap Shinichi dengan nada mengomel sekaligus khawatir. Dia kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kompres. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke sofa dan mengompres lengan Ai dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana lenganmu bisa seperti ini?" tanya Shinichi dengan agak tajam sambil mengompres lengan Ai.

"Bukan masalah besar. Sungguh. Hanya beberapa preman yang mungkin ingin merampas dompetku saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang tadi," jawab Ai.

"Jadi mereka mengambil dompetmu?" tanya Shinichi.

Ai menggeleng.

"Seorang wanita mengkarate mereka sehingga mereka melarikan diri sebelum mereka berhasil merampas dompetku," jawab Ai.

"Mengkarate?" ucap Shinichi dengan penuh pemikiran. Dia jadi ingat pada Ran.

"Sepertinya sudah baikan. Aku akan membuat makan malam," ucap Ai sambil melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Shinichi.

Hal ini pun langsung membuyarkan pikiran Shinichi tentang Ran. Dia langsung meraih lengan Ai dan menahan Ai yang sudah akan berdiri dari sofa.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau tidak bisa membuat makan malam dengan lengan seperti ini. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan menelepon restoran untuk memesan makanan," ucap Shinichi. Lalu dia meraih telepon di samping sofa dan menelepon restoran mie ramen langganannya.

Ai hanya duduk diam di sofa selama Shinichi menelepon. Shinichi terus memegang lengannya sehingga dia merasa tidak nyaman. Kalau dia berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Shinichi lagi, dia yakin Shinichi akan kembali memegang lengannya. Dia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau harus berhenti bekerja. Mulai besok kau harus tinggal di rumah, kau mengerti?" ucap Shinichi dengan tegas setelah dia selesai menelepon.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Lagipula kau tidak berhak mengatur apa yang harus dan tidak harus kulakukan," ucap Ai dengan nada sebal. Dia membencinya, sikap Shinichi yang selalu ingin mengaturnya dan ikut campur dalam urusannya. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang sangat dibencinya.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya ada preman yang berusaha berbuat sesuatu padamu. Apa kau ingin yang ketiga kalinya?" ucap Shinichi dengan mata melotot dan nada agak tinggi.

Ai hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah manyun sehingga Shinichi jadi agak kikuk karena sudah terbawa emosi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menarik minat para preman itu untuk berbuat jahat padamu," ucap Shinichi kemudian.

"Memangnya aku mau? Dasar bodoh!" gumam Ai dengan sinis.

Shinichi menatap Ai dengan kesal selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan ayahku tadi siang. Kita pasti akan mendapat kabar secepatnya. Kau tidak perlu terlalu sedih karena berhenti bekerja. Kau akan segera mendapatkan pekerjaan pengganti. Jadi mulai besok tinggallah di rumah saja atau kau bisa ikut denganku menangani kasus kalau kau mau, oke?" ucap Shinichi.

Ai pun menatap Shinichi. Ternyata benar. Shinichi benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu. Meskipun dia tidak suka, pada akhirnya orang itu selalu bisa membuatnya setuju. Itulah yang sedang dilakukan Shinichi saat ini. Dia jadi ingin menangis karenanya.

Melihat Ai menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Shinichi langsung menjadi cemas. Apa dia sudah menyinggung perasaan Ai? Dia selalu bodoh kalau menyangkut urusan wanita.

Shinichi sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk minta maaf ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dia diam sesaat, sebelum melepaskan lengan Ai dan bangkit dari sofa untuk membuka pintu.

"Sudah kuduga. Dasar wanita!" ucap seorang pria begitu Shinichi membuka pintu.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Kuroba?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada malas. Meskipun mereka sudah berteman dari SMA, Shinichi terkadang masih kesulitan memahami perkataan Kaito. Namun Shinichi bisa maklum karena artis itu memang susah dimengerti. Makanya dia jarang mengobrol dengan Kaito meskipun mereka bertetangga.

"Mereka bilang kau sudah pindah, makanya mereka menyuruhku mengecek kemari, padahal aku sudah bilang kau masih tetap tinggal di sini," jawab Kaito.

"Mereka siapa? Pindah bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada tidak mengerti.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku tahu apa maksud mereka. Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu berbohong padaku karena aku sudah mengerti," sahut Kaito sehingga Shinichi menjadi semakin bingung.

Melihat Shinichi yang kebingungan membuat Kaito tersenyum geli.

"Lebih baik kita masuk. Kita harus bicara," ucap Kaito. Kemudian dia melewati Shinichi untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Shinichi sambil bersiul-siul.

Langkah dan siulan Kaito langsung berhenti begitu dia melihat Ai yang sedang duduk di sofa. Matanya membesar sementara Ai menoleh padanya dan menatapnya. Dia juga menyadari lengan Ai yang kemerahan dan kompres di meja.

"Dia Ai Haibara, asisten rumah tanggaku," ucap Shinichi yang sudah berada di samping Kaito.

"Haibara, dia Kaito Kuroba, tetangga sebelah," ucap Shinichi pada Ai.

Ai pun menundukkan kepalanya pada Kaito.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Ai.

Melihat Kaito hanya diam saja dan malah menatap Ai dengan intens, membuat Shinichi jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Dari dulu Kaito sudah terkenal sebagai playboy dan tentu saja Shinichi tidak akan membiarkan Ai menjadi mangsa Kaito. Dia adalah pelindung Ai, bukankah begitu?

"Lebih baik kita bicara di luar," ucap Shinichi sambil mendorong Kaito agar berbalik dan melangkah ke pintu. "Haibara, aku pergi sebentar. Kau bisa makan dulu mie ramennya kalau aku belum pulang, oke?" ucap Shinichi pada Ai sambil tetap sibuk mendorong Kaito ke pintu.

"Mmm, jangan pulang malam-malam," ucap Ai.

"Iya, aku tahu," sahut Shinichi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan tertutup.

Ai pun menghela nafas dengan wajah penuh pemikiran.

XXX

"Jadi itu memang dia?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk dengan anggun di kursinya di balik meja kerjanya.

"Iya, Nyonya. Tadi kami berusaha memberinya pelajaran, tapi seorang wanita yang pandai karate menyelamatkannya," ucap seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan wanita itu.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, itu tidak masalah. Yang jelas mulai sekarang kau harus terus mengawasinya. Kalau dia berusaha membuat masalah, kau harus segera bertindak, kau mengerti?" ucap wanita itu.

"Iya, Nyonya, saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap laki-laki itu. Kemudian laki-laki itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Apakah tidak lebih baik kalau kita bertindak sekarang? Sebelum terjadi masalah, lebih baik kita singkirkan wanita itu secepatnya," ucap seorang laki-laki yang dari tadi berdiri di samping wanita itu.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji. Saat ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengawasinya. Jadi jangan bertindak gegabah, kau mengerti?" sahut wanita itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Kakak," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh wanita murahan macam dia? Tidak ada. Tidak ada sama sekali," ucap wanita itu sambil menyeringai. Lalu dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

XXX

Shinichi masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan kepala pusing. Ran sangat marah kepadanya, dan juga menangis tentu saja. Ran tidak mau dengar meskipun dia sudah menjelaskan tentang Ai. Ran hanya ingin Ai angkat kaki dari apartemennya. Ran bahkan tidak menggubrisnya meskipun dia berkata bahwa dia akan menuruti kemauan ibu Ran sehingga mereka bisa menikah.

Shinichi menemukan Ai tertidur di sofa dalam posisi duduk sementara TV dalam keadaan menyala. Sepertinya Ai ketiduran saat menonton TV sambil menunggunya pulang. Dia pun melangkah menghampiri Ai. Sepertinya Ai tidur dengan sangat lelap sehingga dia tersenyum kecil.

Shinichi mengangkat Ai dari sofa untuk membawa Ai ke tempat tidur, namun dia langsung membeku di tempat karena Ai tiba-tiba mengigau saat dia mengangkat Ai.

"Tidak... Jangan...," igau Ai dengan nada panik.

Senyum Shinichi pun langsung lenyap karenanya.

Ai kemudian terlelap kembali sehingga Shinichi mulai berani melangkah ke tempat tidur.

Shinichi membaringkan Ai di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Ai. Lalu dia menatap wajah Ai yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

"_Kalau kau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku mengusirmu dari sini? Aku yakin kau hanya bisa tidur nyenyak seperti ini di sini. Kau merasa aman di sini. Aku benar, kan?"_ tanya Shinichi dalam hati.

Shinichi kemudian berbalik dan melangkah ke meja makan yang menjadi pembatas ruangan lain dengan dapur. Dia melihat mie ramennya di sana. Dia pun duduk dan mulai memakan mie ramennya yang sudah dingin itu.

**Bersambung...**


End file.
